Another Chance
by NuraWakana123
Summary: Lucy Was Pulled into a mysterious portal, Natsu saw it he didn't hesitate to jump in to the portal too,what's going on here! Who are These Kids?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared into the portal in front of her.

_What's beyond it? _she thought, throwing a stone at it. But then, a hand came out and grabbed her hand! Natsu came into the room and saw Lucy being dragged to the portal. He ran to reach out on her arm but he was too late... Lucy was gone. Not hesitating, he jumped into the portal. When he landed, it was very quiet - nothing was there. 10 people arrived and they had weapons – at least, they _looked _like weapons...

Natsu walked to them.

"Where is this place?" he asked. They glared at him as if he did something wrong, like it was _very_ wrong to make that move... the man he asked the question to attacked him with his weapon. Natsu easily dodged it, but something unexpected happened; fire came out of the sword. He didn't dodge and got hit.

"I guess that's the end of him" the man said, grinning, but then he heard a voice.

"Goshousama deshta...*" Natsu ate the fire like he was drinking it up. The ten man stared at Natsu then they gasped when they realized what just happened.

"How can you do that?" they asked in unison. Before Natsu could explain, a girl stepped out from the

small crowd, his vest and ran she stopped in an ally way "ARE YOU STUPID YOU IDIOT …." She mistook

Natsu for someone else then turned scarlet red then she introduced her name

"Hi, my name's Luna. Nice to meet you!" Her smile was dazzling. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Natsu." Natsu replied. Luna tilted her head.

"Natsu?" she asked. Natsu shook her hand.

"Yes, my name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." he clarified. Luna's eyes widened and she slowly backed away, but then she tripped. Natsu ran to her.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. She was trembling, then she started sobbing. Natsu looked at her. Then she did something unexpected; Luna hugged Natsu. He was hugged by a person he never met before in his life! (E/N: GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!)(A/N WTF?Otaku-chan!)

Natsu looked at Luna. He couldn't help but pat her head, then something came out of Luna's mouth.

"Dad…" (E/N: **O**_**O** You know what, never mind...)(A/N: AHAHAHAHA*Tear*HAH) Natsu's eyes widened.

_Who is this girl_…

Lucy was in a hover craft, her hand being held by a 17 year old boy. He had spiky yellow hair.

He introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Tsuna! Nice to meetcha!"

Lucy just stared blankly ahead, and then she snapped out of it.

"Hi Tsuna, my name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you too." she said, shaking his hand. A man in black approached Tsuna. He saw the man.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He tried to run away, but failed. The man was right in front of him at light speed. Then when he was about to grab Tsuna in the collar, he stopped then bowed to Lucy.

"Hello there, Mrs. Dragneel. You look a little bit younger than usual... is it because of that scum bag?" he asked, then he grabbed Tsuna's collar and punched him in the face. Now his eyes was scary; there was a murderous glint to them...

"How dare you talk about my dad like that! I will never forgive you!" Tsuna yelled as he slipped out of

the man's grasp and punched his face. Another face was revealed... it looked like her dad...

_What's going on around here? _Lucy thought when a gun was pointed at her head. The trigger was pulled and the gunshot was heard. She waited for the bullet to come through her but it didn't – instead, the bullet went through Tsuna's chest, leaving a huge wound. The blood was flowing out of his chest intensely. Lucy was in a state of shock. She was confused.

"Mrs. Dragneel?" the man in black said. "You are in luck this time. It seems that your son has saved your precious life." He flew away. (E/N: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!) Lucy snapped out of her state. She summoned Virgo to heal Tsuna. Virgo came out and tended to Tsuna's injuries. She took out the bullet carefully and wrapped him in bandages. Lucy took the hover craft's driving controls. At first, she had a hard time using it, then it was just like riding a skateboard.

_But with magic, _she thought. Now she thought about everything that just happened.

_? _Lucy thought as a certain someone, who was elsewhere, thought _DAD?_

You see that blue link down there click it NOW! (E/N: I think she means the review button...)

(A/N:YES THE REVIEW BUTTON CLICK IT)


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu heard the word 'dad' coming from Luna's mouth. He was shocked.

_Why is Luna calling me dad? What is going on here? _he thought. He snapped out of his momentary trance and just patted her head. The sobs stopped, and Luna lifted up her head. Her eyes were fire-like, searching all over his body. She let go of Natsu and pointed at him. Her hand wasn't ordinary human flesh any more; no, it was on fire. But this time, the flames were blue and they looked much more deadlier than yellow flames.

"Who are you? Why are you pretending to be my dad?" Luna shouted, her eyes full of sorrow and pain.

"What the heck? First of all, how am I your father? And how can you create such a cool fire?" Natsu asked. Luna was just about to hit him with the fire when they heard a voice, a very familiar voice...

"Natsu! It's fire! EAT IT!"

Natsu turned around and looked at whoever was shouting. It was Lucy and Virgo. A boy was with Virgo, holding his side. It was bleeding profusely. His other hand was clinging to Virgo's shoulder. Luna's eyes were full of terror. Her eyes were so scary; it was like she was witnessing a murder.

"TSUNA!" she shouted. She quickly ran to Virgo and hugged him.

"Tsuna…. where were you? Why did you go?" Luna asked as Lucy ran to see if Natsu was okay.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Lucy yelled. Natsu's face went blank for a moment, then a huge grin spread out over his face. He walked towards Lucy then something that she had not expected; he hugged her. Lucy's face turned as red as Erza's hair. Natsu let go of Lucy and examined her face.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" he asked. Virgo walked over to Lucy and tapped her shoulder.

"Princess, it seems that the orange haired girl has some questions to ask you." he said. Lucy nodded and followed Virgo to the Hovercraft. However, Lucy was stopped by something grabbing her shirt sleeve. She looked around to see Luna, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Mom..." Luna whispered.

"Sorry about this..." Tsuna sighed. Lucy's gaze hardened.

"Tell me, Tsuna; what in the world is going on?" Lucy asked quietly. Tsuna took a deep breath.

"My name is Tsuna Dragneel and this is my sister Luna Dragneel. You're in the future." Tsuna said as he exhaled. Lucy put her hands on her head.

"Woah… don't tell me your Natsu and Lisanna's kids...(A/N: gosh… I never knew lucy is as stubborn as Natsu) (E/N: I'M CONFUSED!)(A/N: GAH! GO RESEARCH ABOUT FAIRY TAIL!) ...from know on you shall call me..." Lucy remembered something from a while ago.

"Wait…." Lucy began to shiver then collapsed. "I'm your mother…" she whispered. Tsuna tried to stand her up but Lucy just ended up falling back down, bringing him with her. Virgo caught them before they hit the ground.

"So what do you want me to do, kids?" Lucy asked, beginning to grin. Apparently, she had gotten over her shock fairly quickly. She arranged her legs so that she was sitting cross-legged. Natsu came to see what was going on.

"What did I miss?" he asked (E/N: NOTHING, YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT BEHIND THEM THE WHOLE TIME!)(A/N: That's what I've been trying to tell you..) Before Tsuna could explain, though, Lucy ran to him and covered his mouth.

"NOTHING!" she yelled, then she smiled innocently. Virgo spoke up then.

"Master Natsu, we are in the future and you have mission. These are your and Ms. Lisanna's kids."

Lucy gaped at Tsuna and Luna (E/N: ...I see what you did there.)(A/N: Protect the Past *nods*)

"You're my KIDS?" Natsu exclaimed as his eyes practically popped out of their sockets. But then, he felt sad in a way. "Kids, why call us to the future?" he asked, becoming serious. Luna flinched and looked at Tsuna, who nodded in approval.

"Our world is being controlled by a man named Judo Heartfilia. Every man in black is our enemy. You and M-Lucy are dead. The only ones remaining are Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia, Aunt Erza and A-Mom." Luna explained. (E/N: O_O I'M STILL CONFUSED. Nuro-chan, now would be a good time for, I don't know, an EXPLANATION, PERHAPS?)(A/N: Gosh If You're a reader I want to give you an idea read the fanfic name white color perhaps you might understand it..)

"Hey, isn't Heartfilia Lucy's father's name? Can't you just bribe him?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"No… G-Mr. Judo can't be bribed" Luna said, trying to avoid saying anything related to

Lucy's family. "Nothing good has happened since the wed-" Luna was cut off by Tsuna putting his hand over her mouth.

"Maybe it's a good idea to go to the guild." he said with a sheepish look on his face.

Next chapter Pleaxx Suscribe (E/N: This isn't YouTube. We say 'favorite' in this universe, Nuro-chan.)(A/N: Shoot I meant Review Please Review Bye! )


End file.
